Letters to my everything
by LavenderSkyline
Summary: Ayano writes a series of letters to Taro throughout the course of Osana's murder. Of course, she never plans on sending them. Oneshot, Please R&R!


_Dear Taro,_

_You might think I'm joking. You might think I'm strange. You might think I'm out of my mind._

_But I've fallen in love with you._

_No, not just "fallen". I've stumbled into a vast, gaping hole. Escape is impossible - not that I would think of it. I'm continuing to fall as you read this, because this hole has no bottom._

_You probably don't remember when we "met". I just saw you. Standing beside the fountain in the school courtyard, soft pink petals from the nearby cherry trees dancing through the same wind that gently rustles your hair, the air as thick and sweet as candy._

_To be honest, I thought I was dying that moment. I didn't understand what the tight feeling in my chest was. Why I had the overwhelming urge to embrace you. Why I desired to stand next to you._

Ayano sighed and threw her ink pen down, still thinking about the events of yesterday afternoon. She was supposed to be paying attention, but the lesson seemed more boring than usual. Ayano had more important things to think about, anyhow. Like her first emotion.

Class ended, and the hours ticked by. Ayano hardly noticed. She couldn't stop thinking about Senpai.

She ran to see him again when the school bell rang, but when she got to him, she didn't feel the way she had the previous day. But she didn't feel empty either...far from it, in fact.

Taro was walking with another girl. She had long, orange hair and was speaking in a high, annoyed voice. Taro didn't seem to care. Ayano felt enraged. This girl surely couldn't love him like she did. This girl, whoever she was, didn't need Senpai like Ayano.

Yandere-chan ran home, fueled by pure anger. She sprinted into her room, slamming the door behind her. She wanted the girl to die.

Her phone lit up from inside her backpack. She retrieved it with a sigh, quickly putting in the passcode to unlock it. When it was open, however, she froze.

_Dear Taro,_

_I know the girl you like. Her name is Osana Najimi, right?_

_Do you know why I thought I was dying when I saw you? It was because I can't feel emotions. I've been like this my entire life. Over the years, I've learned to fake it. I can laugh when I'm not amused. I can cry when I'm not sad. I can smile when I feel empty, like I always do._

_It's almost as if I'm an actress, playing the role of Ayano Aishi. Twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, fifty two weeks a year._

_That's why I thought love was death - death would simply be more likely for me._

_Thing is, I want to be happy. And because I don't care about anyone except for you and anything except for being with you, I will do anything I can to get this girl away._

_So if you truly love her, ask yourself this - "Do I want her to die dating me or live while I'm with Ayano?"_

Ayano hadn't planned to murder someone, but then again, she hadn't planned to fall in love.

Info-chan had provided her with everything she needed to get away with it. Ayano was glad she accepted her offer - if she had seen her stalking him, she could tell Taro. Then Taro would think she was a freak, and...

She shook her head, not bothering to finish the thought. There was no point in doing so.

The most disturbing part about Osana's murder wasn't the murder itself, oddly. It was the face Ayano would do it again and again if she had to...and expected to.

_Dear Taro,_

_I did it. I killed Osana._

_She was surprisingly easy to eliminate. She didn't scream loud enough for anyone to notice, and after I burned her and the weapon, the police have no evidence. Sure, they can suspect me all they want, but they can't arrest me when they have no proof._

_I never thought killing would be quite so easy. There are a lot of murders who have been caught, but all you have to do is get rid of the evidence and tweak your interrogation a bit._

_I'm not crazy, Taro. I know I'm not. I just need you, more than she did. More than everyone else ever will. I can be anyone you want be to be - like I said before, I can act any way I desire to. Just tell me who the girl in your dreams is, and I'll be her._

_I am writing this letter on Monday. I killed Osana on Friday - just before school let out. She was planning to confess to you. I know you would've accepted. That's why I had to do it, Taro. I can't let you be with anyone else..._

_Someday, I'll confess to you what I've been writing in these letters. I'll tell you how much I love you, and how much you mean to me. It'll be on a Friday, before the cherry trees have withered. I've played the scene in my mind a million times already. I can feel the occasional petal brushing against my skin as they scatter across the wind, I can smell the cherry blossom scented air..._

_Senpai, it'll be perfect. And then my life will be perfect, because I'll be with you, finally._

Ayano heard her phone buzz from across the room, again.

She already knew what it was, before she read the message. It was Info-chan's information about Senpai's new potential love interest.

**Hello everyone -**

**Thank you so much for reading - the support from all of my readers and reviewers is amazing. Without you, I doubt I'd be here right now.**

**Once again, because I can never say it enough - Thanks for reading!**


End file.
